The scar that dwell
by mugglewolf
Summary: Now being made into a series of poems. Now nessacerly chris all the time. But this one is. Please read. Tell me if you think of a better title.
1. The scar

The scar

By:mugglewolf

A/n: I beg thee not to make fun of my non charmed name. I was obsessed with Harry Potter, and I still like the name. SHUT UP! Ok first Charmed fic, so be easy...which I'm sure you will rightgives puppy eyes um I wrote this poem diffrent and I changed somethings so it could be taken from the view of Leo to Chris. No actaual story, just a poem. For the real poem, go to fictionpress and look me up, I'm manic-wolf there(I still can't escape that damn wolf).

Disclaimer-unlike other people I enjoy the disclaimer as much as the story. Did i mention I'm insane, no well I also don't own Charmed....well my alter-ego Sarah thinks she does, but no one like her very much

Sarah-hey! Shut up dumbass!

Me-She's the mean half, and my other alter-ego, Bailey(it's a girl's name too!)won't come out of the closet(no you idiots she's not gay, she just wouldn't come out of the closet in my mind. besides only my son Duggie is gay)so I don't know her view on this. O by the way you can read the story now, this is just me rambling about my day. If ya wanna read it, go check your self into a mental hospital, meet you there!

Today I went to school, I hate school. Damn school. I hate my language arts teacher, she's a bitch. We got eggs in school for children, i left mine in my locker, but im one of the only people who didn't break it yet. it has 6 layers of paper towels. im going to miss billy(the egg) it's weird having a billy the egg cause i sit next to a billy.....I slammed my friends thumb in a locker, i was especially violent to day. Im glad to day is friday. We had gym to day. and i walked past billy(Billy!) and he tried to give me a high five, but i walked away....i hate gym....or maybe that was nathen.....they both look the same to me. hehe me and my friend shouted stupid nazi's go eat your gogert at the little kids.....i just wanted to shout hitler, i think the message would have been clearer. did i mention my language arts teacher is a bitch. we got candy in science.....hey my science teachers a bitch too sometimes! my lunch table is retarted, well not the table(my friends egg jumped to it's death there though(it's suicidal)) but the people who sit there with us. we sit between preps basiclly. Not really goth or punk, but they really annoy me, some are friends, but still annoying, but at least nice. i banged a cup on my friends head. we couldn't go out cause it was raining. we sat and plotted the death of the school---i mean a nice happy party....where everyone dies in the end. well then i went on the bus, and the bus could sent into a rant so let's end this here. Did i tell you this wasn't part of the disclaimer? well i still don't own charmed so go away!

At last I saw

The scar that dwell

Beneath the skin

That was cut so deep

It would never heal

It hide in the darkness

Shining bright

Keeping strengh

Though eyes burned deep

No human eye could see

But every human mind would know

It hid it's secret

Dark and Deep

It set it's boundries

And kept out none

It had no reason

Anymore

Quoth the Raven

Nevermore

It hid no secrets

Anymore

It had no reason

Anymore

It hid it's secret

For much too long

It had to get out

It had gone on way too long

So many years

Spent keeping low

Spent now in vain

As secrets unraveled

It left no evidence

Only pain itself stayed

To circle aound

As the secret everyone pryed at

It came out so suddenly

And never left

Pain itself left no evidence

It circled around

Dark and Deep

It's scars were held

Now everybody could see them well

It is not something easily erased

It holds you prisonar

Never to escape

So as you sit there in the darkest of your mind

You stare at all's Deep Dark scars that will never fade

As they sit too

Never allowing an escape

Trapped in their own minds

When no one has the key


	2. Liquid burning

Liquid burnings

A/N: I've decided to make this a series of poems and maybe some writing, this is the first story i made especially for chris. I should let you know before I get any farther in that I've only seen a couple of episodes with chris, most of what i know about him I learned from fanfiction. So i dedicate this chapter to all people who wrote chris fanfiction, and to all others who write in all genres because i learn alot of stuff from the rabid fans there

disclaimer-ya know i spend alot of time in school thinking up author notes and diclaimers. i love disclaimers. I wish i owned disclaimers..but i don't. Guess what else i don't own charmed. big surprise. no really i just found this exciting and emotionally crushing news recently. apparently to own something, you ACTUALLY have to own it. who would have known? anyways, here's my bio of my day before you read the story.

I had a really boring day today. I woke up at 7:30(yes people i wake up early on weekends) and got out of bed at 8(yes i like to lie and bed and think...doesn't everyone?)and i was really tired cause i slept over at my friends house and my other friend was there. we went on her trampoline. I went to the cat shelter. hehe they have a kitten named wachocovia. i yawned alot. This guy on steve harveys show is crazy(like we're all not) he's swallowing money. I swallowed a battery once. Back to my day now...i ate a sandwhich and soup for dinner...hehe my dad's loosing his mind he gave my money for lunch on a halfday...i still have it...back to today..im tired. ya know what just read the damn poem my day sucked....as does the book the man who was poe..never read that..

And now to make up for that really horrible bio i will give you one of friday. lot funnier, actually tou should just skip the first one. oh wait you already read it? whoops, andyways....

Me and my friend beth went to our friend emily's house because we had a half day and i really didn't want to spend the day with my dad, so we walked to her house from my friend beth's house(have you met her she's very nice) and she has 2 brother. Her brother james is about 11 and he had a friend over and they were babysitting for a family friend so there were 3 more people there. yep 9 kids plus emily's dad(have you met emily she's nice too). and we initially went to go on her tramoline(ya know before that i've only been on those really little tramoline and i bounced really high! And me and emily went down to the river(yes and this is barely a week before thanksgiving) and our feet got muddy so we washed them in a river, so by the time we got back our feet were numb. when we got back beth and christine(one of the kids they were baby-sitting)who's in 5th, were in a full out war like thing(ya know those wars that you have with a lot of kids where you like steal a stuffed animal or something and you run around alot and scheme) well before we went to the river they were yelling about a rubber snake they named bob. Now james and all the little kids were running around with like silly hats and costumes. and they had bob. So we jumped on the trampoline(i'll call it a tram from now on cause i don't want to call it a tramp)for awhile and soon the kids were back in the backyard(oxymoron) and we had christines sister trying to find bob. emily dissappeared after me and her went to get our socks. and james friends kept running into the tram and falling down under it(about 3 times) christine couldn't find james who had bob and we tryed to get christines little brother to get it but i don't think he understood or he just couldn't find it. turns out emily locking it in a closet for christines sister(who had about 4 glasses of orange soda) to find. eventrally we found bob. O yeah and before that they all locked me into their closet that emily and her bros share. damn aliens and spiders. and james came in though his door and hit me with a plastic sword and then ran back. Then when they let me out of the closet(did i mention i actually volunteered to get locked in, yes im insane) james and his friend throw beanie babies at us. haha i got james' friend good with those benie babies. then we went home and later emily and me slept over at beth's and laughed hysterically at cartoons and watch lord of the rings.

Liquid eyes

Burn with fury

Never tiring

Always in a hurry

They search about

In the huge thick book

Searching for the answer

To the quest he set about

So unsure

All so doubtful

Keeping strengh

In the darkest of hours

One day

His eyes will betray

What never seemed to come

From his never smiling mouth

And on this day

His quest will end

Yeah I know a bit of a lame ending. Review, or bucky katt will smite you.


End file.
